VERTIGO COMICS: Lucifer (s1 ep13 Take Me Back To Hell)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA LUCIFER (TV SERIES) YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM The finale of Lucifer season one opens right where the previous episode left off: with Chloe (Lauren German) about to arrest Lucifer (Tom Ellis) for murder. Lucifer – hurt by Chloe’s distrust – is ready to take the blame for humanity’s sins and convinces a police officer to shoot him. Suddenly, he is whisked off to safety by Amenadiel (D.B. Woodside), his brother. Amenadiel realizes that he has made a mess of his time on Earth and needs Lucifer’s help to send Malcolm back to Hell. Linda (Rachael Harris) then finds them in Amenadiel’s “office,” and though they don’t bother to attempt to convince her of their true identities, they admit that they are brothers and that Amenadiel was only pretending to be a doctor. Linda is furious, but before she can get much of a word in, the brothers have a new plan and head out the door. Back at the crime scene from which Lucifer disappeared, Malcolm (Kevin Rankin) offers to take Mazikeen’s otherworldly dagger into evidence personally. Chloe tells Dan (Kevin Alejandro) that she thinks Lucifer is innocent, and surprisingly, Dan agrees. They talk in private, and Dan reveals everything to her about Malcolm, earning him a slap. Chloe says that they only way he can make things right is by helping prove that Lucifer is innocent. Chloe goes to Lux to find Lucifer but only finds Maze (Lesley-Ann Brandt), who decides to team up with her. They go to Malcolm’s house, where they find his distressed wife. She says that Malcolm was just there, frantically searching for money. Meanwhile, Lucifer and Amenadiel correctly determine that Malcolm must need a new identity if he wants to escape town, so they track down the man who created Lucifer’s fake identity when he first got to Los Angeles. The man is a funeral director by day, but that’s okay; Lucifer happily disrupts a service to chat with him. He admits that Malcolm did meet with him and planned to get the money to pay for the paperwork from someone named Tommy. When Dan gets back to his office, he finds Lucifer and Amenadiel waiting. They ask him about Tommy and, using his mesmerizing trick, Lucifer is able to force Dan to reveal that Tommy is a famous dealer who works at an old brewery. Lucifer and Amenadiel escape again, so Dan calls Chloe to tell them about the new lead, Tommy, meaning each of the characters is suddenly headed to the same location. Next, we see Malcolm trying to make a deal with Tommy, when his brewery has visitors upstairs: our good guys. Tommy's security guards leave him to see who has entered, and Malcolm uses the opportunity to pull a gun on Tommy and demand that he fill a duffle bag with money. Upstairs, Lucifer and Amenadiel decide to have some fun with the goons, abusing their immortality to give them each a savage beating, before they split up to find Malcolm. Amenadiel rounds a corner and is surprised by Malcolm, who stabs the angel in the stomach with Maze’s weapon. When Lucifer finds him, Malcolm runs away. Lucifer is ready to stay and help, but Maze appears just in time to take care of Amenadiel. Nearby, Chloe is now chasing Malcolm, who has thrown his duffle bag aside. She doesn’t catch Malcolm but does run into Lucifer. Chloe says that she believes in his innocence and shows him that she’s snagged Malcolm’s bag. Dan and the rest of the police are the last to arrive, and he tells them that they’ve found the evidence they need to prove that Lucifer is innocent. However, they’ll have to take him to the station in the meantime. When they get there, Dan turns himself in for stealing a gun from their evidence room and giving it to Malcolm – the weapon that Malcolm used to frame Lucifer. While back at Lux, Maze uses a feather she stole from Lucifer’s wings to heal Amenadiel. It seems like everything is going to blow over, until Chloe gets a call from Malcolm, who has kidnapped her daughter, Trixie (Scarlett Estevez). He wants his money, and he doesn’t want her to tell the police or Lucifer about the kidnapping. At first, she attempts to bring the money to him on her own, but Lucifer stops her. She spills the details to Lucifer but makes him promise not to follow her. Chloe arrives at some sort of warehouse where Malcolm is keeping Trixie and slides her guns across the ground to him. Then, he sends Trixie back to her, and Chloe tells her daughter to go run away and hide. Chloe is ready to give Malcolm the money, but he has decided to kill her regardless. Suddenly a paper airplane lands at his feet, featuring a little devil drawing, distracting Malcolm, and allowing Chloe to run. Of course, Lucifer followed Chloe – against her wishes. He uses his glamouring trick on Malcolm and learns that he doesn’t want to kill Chloe. All he wants to do, more than “almost” anything else, is live. Then, Malcolm shoots Lucifer right in the stomach. Lucifer lies, dying, on the ground, while Malcolm goes after Chloe. Lucifer speaks to his father, God himself, and promises to do his bidding if he simply protects Chloe in exchange. Lucifer wakes up in Hell, but something is wrong. The gates of Hell have been broken open, implying that someone has recently escaped. He wakes up again, back on Earth in the same location, completely healed. Lucifer sneaks up on Malcolm and punches him in the face, giving Chloe time to shoot him. Malcolm asks how Lucifer survived, to which he says, “I know a guy.” He holds up his get-out-of-Hell-free Pentecostal coin, which apparently was given back to him by his father. Malcolm dies. Later, Amenadiel wakes up at Lux to find that Maze is gone. Lucifer explains that he’s taken care of the Malcolm issue, and that he’s made a deal with their father to work for him on Earth. His first assignment is to find the person who escaped from Hell: their mother. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:(Fox) Lucifer Category:Lucifer Morningstar Category:Chloe Decker Category:Dan Espinoza Category:Beatrice "Trixe" Espinoza Category:Mazikeen Category:Dr. Linda Martin Category:Angel Amenadiel